


Baby it's Cold Outside

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Haikyuu Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: It's cold, but maybe Kageyama doesn't mind.





	Baby it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> for me!

Kageyama can admit when he thinks Hinata is being particularly irritating or annoying. He finds that really easy, actually. He sometimes says Hinata is annoying when he’s not doing anything wrong, but that’s just because it’s a coping mechanism. Yeah, that.

Okay, so Kageyama might find Hinata cute, but they’re dating, so it’s okay. Right? He thinks it’s okay.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Hinata. Kageyama has just started to admit when he’s cute. They just started dating, but still. It’s progress in Kageyama’s mind. 

There are the times when Hinata just looks at Kageyama. It doesn’t seem like much, but if you’ve ever been around Hinata for more than five seconds, you know he can’t focus on just one thing or sit still very well, but when he looks at Kageyama (he thinks he’s being sly, which is also cute), he looks at Kageyama. He’ll go silent and just stare and sit with stars in his eyes, and every once in awhile, he’ll make small sounds of awe like he does. Now that is cute, Kageyama will admit. 

Of course, Hinata does a lot of other things that are cute. He’s Hinata for goodness sake. If he didn’t do stupid things, play a lot of volleyball, and do really adorable things, then he wouldn’t be Hinata. 

Kageyama has never liked the cold. He’s a naturally cold, and the snow doesn’t make it any better. Plus, he can’t play volleyball outside if it’s cold. Kageyama huffs as a snowflake gets stuck in his eyelash. He looks down the street, waiting for the telltale orange hair and yelling of his boyfriend.

He smiles down at his hands as he thinks about the fact that they’re dating now. It’s a weird thought, but it’s a thought that makes warmth bloom in Kageyama’s chest. 

“Yamayama,” Hinata sings, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s middle. Kageyama doesn’t react, but Hinata pulls away without commenting. He just smiles up at Kageyama, and Kageyama flushes, whether from the cold or the fact that Hinata is really cute what the heck Kageyama doesn’t know. 

Hinata’s face is partially hidden by a large, blue scarf, but his eyes are shining happily, and his cheeks are flushed from the cold. He grins and takes Kageyama by the hand and tugs him away.

Later, Kageyama plays with Hinata’s hair as they lay on Kageyama’s couch. Hinata is lying on top of Kageyama, and he’s half asleep. There are two mugs, abandoned on the coffee table, but Kageyama is too lost in thought to really care. Perhaps the cold isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elsiemcclay


End file.
